


Kept In The Dark

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fix-It, Gen, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Root is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Shaw gets an explanation and an apology.





	Kept In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



> For the prompt 'ill-informed'.

When Shaw finds her, she slaps Root across the face as hard as she can. Then she cradles the mark she made. "How?"

"Poor Lionel was...ill-informed. We paid a morgue attendant and a couple of doctors to write me off after fixing me."

"Why?"

"Harry was being stubborn. She needed to be free to defeat Samaritan. Harold has a bad habit of only taking good advice after the person who gave it him dies."  

"You should have let me in on it."

"You had enough to deal with, recovering." Root pulls her closer, strokes her hair. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
